


No Rest for the Wicked

by LauraRoslin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, With a Hint of Plot, it's mostly smut okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslin/pseuds/LauraRoslin
Summary: A transporter error winds Chakotay and Janeway in trouble, but they make the most of it.





	No Rest for the Wicked

When they beamed down to the planet, Kathryn expected some sort of regal-looking halls. Even something modest, given how the Crown Princess had looked when they spoke with her. What she didn’t expect, was a vast desert with no buildings in sight.

“Harry…” she sighed, immediately after tapping her combadge. 

“Captain, we had trouble with the transporters. Some sort of interference.” The ensign’s voice came through full of static and Kathryn barely kept her “no, shit” to herself. “We can’t get a lock on you to beam you back.”

Chakotay pulled his tricorder out and scanned around them while Kathryn rested her hands on her hips and watched him. “There’s a city just a few kilometers north of us,” he explained, nodding his head in the direction of north. 

“Harry, we’ll start walking to the city. Hopefully, you’ll get a lock somewhere around there. Stay in contact,” she ordered, but received nothing but static in response. “Looks like we’re on our own here.”

They set off walking toward the north, grateful for their uniforms to protect against the two bright suns. By the time the city was visible just over a few sandy hills, Kathryn was ready to sit and find a large source of water. Given the continued silence from Voyager, she figured both things would only be found in the city ahead. 

It was dark by the time they reached the outskirts, bright torches lighting the walkways between buildings. Kathryn’s arm looped through Chakotay’s to keep them both upright. “We’re almost there,” he encouraged her, her arm gently squeezing hers. 

“I know,” she rasped, offering him a small smile just before they emerged into the city’s center. 

She pulled back from him and looked around in search of anyone who looked like they could help. The quad was full of humanoids, but before she could take a few steps further, sharp cries of “intruders!” sounded around them. Kathryn’s eyes went to Chakotay before hands started tugging them back.

“Watch it!” Kathryn tried to push them off, but she found herself shoved to the ground and handcuffed, coughing through the dust and sand that the scuffle shoved into her nose and mouth. She turned her head to find Chakotay on the ground beside her, a small scrape bleeding near his eye. 

“This isn’t what we expected,” he commented and she coughed in response, her eyes closing as their attackers dragged her to her feet. 

“I’m Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship Voyager,” she tried, but no one responded. 

She stumbled along beside her captors, coughing at the continued clouds of dust they kicked up. They crossed to the other edge of the city and then down into what was unmistakably a prison of some sorts. The dark stone floors held little traces of the sand outside and even the torches disappeared until Kathryn couldn’t see where she was going while her eyes adjusted. 

She stumbled down a few stairs and it was only when they turned the corner that she realized Chakotay was no longer following them. “Where did he go?” she demanded, tugging once again against her captors.

“Shut up,” came the only reply and she sighed as she continued following them until they reached a lighted room. 

They dropped her into the chair and she finally saw her captors, of the same humanoid race as those they had seen before. These two wore clothes stained the same color as dried blood and small horns poked from their foreheads beneath their hoods. Kathryn fiddled with her handcuffs until they rubbed on her wrists and then she stopped.

“Where are you from?” The closer alien demanded. 

“I told you,” she sighed, her hands resting on the table in front of them, “I’m Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship Voyager. I come from a ship of explorers from far away; we’re trying to get home. We arranged to meet with your Crown Princess to discuss a trade agreement, but our transporters had difficulty and dropped us a few kilometers outside your city.”

“How dare you speak of the Crown Princess!” The second one roared and Kathryn closed her eyes briefly. 

“I just need to get in contact with my ship and they’ll confirm everything I’ve said,” she replied once her eyes opened. 

She watched as the two aliens conferred quietly in the corner for a few moments while the dehydration and exhaustion from the day settled in. She fought to keep her eyes open, relieved when the aliens finally turned back to her.

“We will have to keep you and your companion under watch according to our protocols, but we will attempt to contact your ship and the Royals to affirm your story. You will be taken care of, we promise.” The first one explained.

Kathryn nodded and gestured to her combadge. “You can use this to try to contact my ship, or if they try to reach us. If it will help, take it.”

The alien removed her combadge and then the handcuffs before gently helping her to her feet. They guided her back down the hallway and through a number of turns before they reached a cell already containing Chakotay.

“Kathryn!”

“I’m fine.” She offered him a small smile and waited while the cell was unlocked before stepping inside. 

“As soon as we get in contact with this Voyager, we will return,” the alien repeated before leaving.

Kathryn shook her head and ran her fingers over the empty spot on her uniform, her eyes searching over Chakotay for any injury.

“They left water,” he murmured, “and they healed the scratch from earlier. They don’t mean to harm us, they’re following their orders.”

“I know.” She picked up a tall glass of water and quickly finished it off, not questioning the alien features of it that cured her thirst immediately. “How long do you think it will take them?”

“Hopefully no more than a few hours.” He shrugged and drank a glass as well as he leaned against the wall of the cell. “And we’re all by ourselves until then.” She raised an eyebrow and looked at him; he set his empty glass down and crossed the small cell to her side. “All alone.”

He slid his hand under her ponytail to cup her neck and then kissed her softly, his hand gently holding her closer. She briefly returned the kiss and then pulled back, shaking her head.

“Here? You’re crazy,” she huffed, leaning back against the wall. 

“Maybe.” He shrugged and kissed her again, this time drawing more of a reaction from her as he lightly pinned her against the wall. 

His hands fought with her uniform, fingers tugging at zippers and buttons while his open mouth pressed kisses along her exposed neck. She gasped, her hands finally grabbing his so she could push him back and breathe. 

"C-Chakotay," she managed, her hands shaking as she held tightly to his. "We... we can't..."

He groaned and rested his forehead against the wall above her shoulder, his hands falling free of hers. He decided her complaints needed a further argument. "You heard what they said. We're here until they get in contact with Voyager. We're alone. In this dark cell. If you can keep quiet, they won't know." He gave her a knowing look and Kathryn felt her arguments melting away. 

"Chakotay..." He cut her off with a firm kiss, his hands finding their way back to her uniform. 

She returned the kiss after a brief moment of hesitation, and her hands hurried to the zipper of her uniform. Together, they had her clothes in a pile at their feet within moments and his joined as soon as he toed his boots off. She pressed her hands to his back and pulled him closer, her head tilting as his mouth resumed its path down her neck and over her bare shoulder. 

He felt her soft breaths against his cheek and ran his hand down her hip, his fingers curling over her pale skin in a light grip. He tightened his hold as his left hand reached her opposite hip and lifted her up, her legs automatically wrapping around him. He groaned as he pressed her into the wall, his erection pressing so close to where they both wanted it. Instead, he moved his hand from her hip and trailed his fingers along her sex, teasing her with each digit until finally he slipped his index finger between her folds. 

"Oh," she gasped, her nails digging into his shoulder as her other hand pulled his head up to kiss him. "God, you're such a tease..."

"I am," he agreed, a grin crossing his lips as he continued teasing her with a single finger. 

"What if," she moaned and tilted her head back, "someone comes back?"

He nipped gently at a mark left on her shoulder. "Are you saying we should get on with this?"

"Yes!"

"And already, you can't stay quiet." He nipped at another mark as he pulled his fingers back, shifting her so they were lined up. 

She whined at even the teasing loss of his fingers and he kissed her as he pushed in. She moaned into the kiss, the kiss thankfully muting most of her noises. He groaned as well, and the kiss deepened. Her hands found their way into his hair, tangling in the dark, short strands while his hands held her up at her hips. 

He started to trail kisses down her neck again as their hips found a rhythm, but her moans picked up in sound and frequency. He quickly captured her lips in another kiss and one of his hands moved between her legs to feel where they were joined. "Kathryn," he groaned as they parted for air, their foreheads resting together. "Spirits..."

She gasped into his open mouth and he felt her hips jerk against him, felt the rhythmic clenching of her muscles. "Chakotay... Oh, god..." 

He held her closer and crashed their lips together, somehow muting her cry as she came. She renewed the kiss to stifle his own groans as he came shortly after, his body pressing hers into the wall of their cell. He felt the continued pulsing of her body and pulled back when it finally stopped, gently lowering her to her feet. 

She ran her fingers through her messy hair and slid down the wall to sit on their uniforms, a sated smile settling on her features. He settled beside her, pausing to drape one of their jackets of their laps for some form of modesty. 

"Once we're back on Voyager... I am going to get you back," she muttered, her head resting against his shoulder. 

"We'll see," he hummed in response, already knowing they both had some marks they'd have to explain to the Doctor when they returned. 

They managed to pull their uniforms back on after a few minutes. Kathryn left her jacket on the ground, instead grabbing another glass of water the aliens had left for them. She barely finished it before their captors finally returned and unlocked the door to their cell.

“We apologize profusely for this miscommunication, Captain,” the first alien from before spoke, their head bowing. “We have spoken with your ship and they have arranged to take you back. Again, our apologizes.” They kept their head bowed and offered the two com badges to them and Chakotay’s tricorder. 

“Thank you.” Kathryn smiled as she took the offered devices, handing Chakotay’s to him before she attached her combadge. She tapped it immediately, “Janeway to Voyager.”

“Harry here, Captain. Glad to hear your voice.”

“Same to you, Harry. Two to beam up.” She stepped closer to Chakotay and they materialized on Voyager seconds later. 

She couldn’t help but smile at the familiar sight of her ship and the thought of the bath waiting for her in her quarters. The sound of the Doctor’s voice cut her hopes short. “Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay, please report to Sick Bay.”

“You jinxed it,” she hissed to her first officer. “I am not going to sit through a physical from the Doctor like this!”

“Better come up with an excuse quickly, then.” He stepped off the transporter pad and started out of the room, Kathryn reluctantly following him.

“Doctor, I have things I need to take care of on the bridge first. I’ll be down there as soon as I can,” she finally answered.

“I must insist you report to Sick Bay immediately, Captain. We don’t know what you may have contracted on the alien planet that the biofilters didn’t catch.”

“Doctor.”

“Captain.” She sighed and glared at Chakotay, her glare growing more intense as he grinned and led the way to Sick Bay. 

The exam from the Doctor was nothing short of embarrassing, full of non-committed hums to his questions and comments. She was all too grateful to leave, Chakotay cleared and following behind her. 

“What will happen with the trade agreement now?” he questioned.

She stopped walking and turned around to face him, quickly making sure they were alone in the corridor. “At this precise moment, I don’t care. Right now, I’m going to take the Doctor’s advice to return to my quarters.” Chakotay looked surprised. “I have something of a… personal nature to take care of.” 

His eyes darkened, but she turned back around and resumed walking toward the ‘lift. They stepped inside and she kept her gaze on the now-closed doors, waiting for Chakotay to speak. 

“Would you like some help with your personal… problem?” he finally asked. Kathryn fought to keep her grin to herself. 

“Are you offering?”

“If I ever say no to that, something’s wrong.”

A slight grin broke free on her lips, but she didn’t respond as she left the ‘lift and made her way to her quarters. She could hear Chakotay following behind. 

The moment the doors slid shut behind them, Chakotay attempted to pin her against the wall. She easily sidestepped him and smiled slyly, not breaking eye contact as she pulled her shirt off. Her boots came next, but she turned toward her bedroom before removing anything else. He followed her with a groan. 

“Kathryn…”

“Oh, no. This is my payback for what you did down on that planet.” She sat on the edge of her bed and slowly trailed her eyes from his boots up to his face. When he stepped closer, she slid to the floor on her knees and rested her hands on his hips. She looked up at him and smiled. “You might need to sit down for this.”

“That confident in your abilities?” He raised an eyebrow and watched as she unzipped his pants and eased them down. 

“Judge for yourself.” 

She pulled his boxers down too and lightly danced her fingers up his legs and thighs. She moved her hands back down, feeling the tensed muscles beneath the skin and remembering how those same muscles held both of them up earlier. The memory went straight between her legs, and her fingers curled around his thighs. She eyed his erection and slowly moved her fingers up his thigh to grip its base, her eyes flicking up as he groaned. 

She shifted her position between his legs and wet her fingers before slowly stroking him from base to tip. At his groan, she did it again. She continued her strokes as he groaned above her, but pulled her hand back the moment his hips jerked. 

“Kathryn,” he groaned, his hands clenching at his sides.

“Yes?” She returned her hands to his thighs, her fingers gently digging into his skin. 

“I get… your payback.”

She leaned closer and laughed softly, her breath falling on his erection. “I’m just getting started, Chakotay.”

She kept one hand on his thigh and returned the other to the base of his erection, steadying herself before she took him into her mouth. She tightened her grip and his fingers immediately dug into her hair to anchor himself. She hummed around him, pulling back to tease him once again. 

She dragged him to the edge, until his hand was holding tightly to her hair and his hips rocked against her. She pulled back at the last second, smiling as he groaned in frustration. He twisted and sat back on the bed, one hand grabbing at her bedsheets.

“Kathryn, spirits!” 

“Shhh, they’ll hear,” she teased, turning to rest her elbows on the bed and look up at him. 

“Oh, you little…” She climbed onto the bed and kissed him before he could finish, pressed her clothed lower body against his unclothed one. 

“What is that?” she murmured, lightly rocking her hips against his. He rocked back in response with a low groan. 

“You little minx….” He wrapped his arms around her and quickly flipped their positions, pinning her into the mattress. “You teasing little minx.”

“You love it.” She arched up and kissed him deeply, her fingers tangling in his hair to hold him close. 

She moaned as he returned the kiss, his hands working to strip the rest of her clothes off, his shirt soon following. Before he could settle back on top of her, she flipped them and pressed her hands against his shoulders. He looked up at her, slightly impressed, and rested his hands on her hips. 

“Are you going to sit there all day?” he quipped, arching an eyebrow up at her. 

She rolled her eyes and sat up, one hand bracing herself against his chest and the other guiding him into her. They gasped simultaneously as their bodies connected, her other hand again pressing against his shoulder. He tightened his hold on her hips, his own hips stirring when she didn’t move. 

She finally started moving her hips, gentle rocks and sways while she dug her nails into his skin. He held her hips with as much force, helping to pull her against him with each of her movements. He started rocking up into her, pulling soft moans from them both. 

After they found a rhythm, she leaned down to press their chests together. It changed the angle and allowed her to press their lips together, her tongue eagerly exploring his while he took over their rhythm of thrusts and rocks. The changed angle drew a sharper moan from her parted lips, but he swallowed it in their kiss and couldn’t help but grin.

“You still can’t be quiet.” He kissed down her jaw and across her shoulder, nipping gently. 

“Don’t have to, why bother?” she answered breathlessly, moaning louder as he hit the right spot. 

He held her hips and shifted so he continually hit the same spot, watching as the woman above him dissolved into gasps and moans and partial syllables of his name. After a handful more thrusts, he felt her body tense above him and then she started coming undone with a loud cry of his name. 

He managed a few more thrusts before he came too, burying his face in her neck as he grunted. He held her close and she curled into his chest as they came down from their high, their pants mingling together. He gently rolled them onto their sides and kept his arm around her, pressing a soft kiss to a mark on her neck. 

“Still a teasing minx?” she asked softly, her head moving to rest on his chest. 

“Always,” he answered, smiling as he tightened his arm around her. “But you’re right, I love it.” 

She smiled and let out a soft hum, her body relaxed against his. He absently trailed his fingers along her back and closed his eyes, his body just as relaxed as hers until he heard the computer chime.

“Tuvok to Captain Janeway.”

Kathryn groaned and slid off Chakotay to land on the bed on her back, her arm falling over her eyes. She finally sat up and grabbed the pile of clothes off the floor, sitting back once she had her combadge in her hands. “Janeway here.”

“The Crown Princess wishes to speak with you and Commander Chakotay on the bridge.”

She dropped her combadge to her chest and looked at Chakotay. “We’ll be there as soon as we can. Janeway out.” She shook her head and sat back up.

“No rest of the wicked?” he offered.

“I believe it’s, ‘no rest for the weary,’” she countered, laughing softly. 

“Oh, no. After that, it’s definitely wicked.” He grinned and sat up sorting through the pile of clothes in search of his own. 

She rolled her eyes and nudged him before she started pulling her own uniform from the pile.


End file.
